1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to planting systems and, more particularly, to a planting system with a container configured at least partially to simulate the appearance of an egg shell.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different plant container configurations have been derived over the years to appeal to different tastes and for use in different environments. As one example, it is known to use egg shells as containers for planting medium, thereby creating an interesting visual effect.
While the use of egg shells in the above manner potentially creates an appealing visual effect, there are certain drawbacks associated with using egg shells in this manner.
First, preparation of the egg shell to function as a container is a difficult and delicate operation. The shell is, by its nature, very brittle. The user must initially fracture the shell and strategically remove portions thereof to achieve a desired end shape. During this process, cracks may develop that render the shell useless for its intended purpose.
Second, the user must dispose of the shell contents. Most commonly, the edible portion of the egg will be discarded, which represents both waste and an inconvenience.
Third, the user must introduce growing medium into the prepared shell. This, again, is a delicate operation in that even a minimal compaction pressure on the growing medium may cause unwanted cracking of the shell.
Fourth, a drainage hole is generally formed in the egg shell to allow drainage through the placed growing medium. This may be accomplished as through a drill or pick. During the process, the shell is again prone to cracking. Further, the drainage hole provides a stress concentration from which cracks may propagate.
Fifth, the composition of the shell is such that it is prone to absorbing moisture and chemicals, which may hasten its deterioration. In a relatively short period of time, the shell may discolor and decompose to the point that it is no longer functional as a container. Transplanting of the contents thereof to a newly prepared shall may be difficult or impossible to do.
Sixth, due to the fragile nature of the egg shell, particularly after a portion thereof has been removed, it is difficult to place any type of aesthetic enhancement thereon. This enhancement may be in the nature of coloring, designs, etc. The nature of the egg shell is such that the type of enhancement possible thereon is quite limited. Further, there may be a reluctance to invest too much time in enhancing the egg shell when it is anticipated that deterioration will occur in such a short time frame.
Seventh, while the configuration of the egg shell is aesthetically desirable, those that are more practically useable as containers for vegetation generally have a limited dimension, on the order of a couple of inches on the longer dimension of the oval. Consequently, the nature of what can be planted in the egg shell is inherently limited, as is its maintenance. The addition of any significant amount of soil and/or plant food may be difficult or impossible to effect without destroying the egg shell. Consequently, users are not likely to plant vegetation that has any significant anticipated life span.
Eighth, because of the fragile nature of the egg shells, it is generally impractical to package, display, and ship them commercially with or without growing medium therein. Consequently, the egg shells are generally used as planters at the same location at which they are prepared for planting. Thus, the egg shells have very little commercial value in terms of their being offered as a planting component. As a result, egg shells are generally prepared as planting containers only in school and craft class environments.
Ideally, egg shells would be useable as planting containers without contending with all of the above limitations and drawbacks.